Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Harry lo intentó, ¿de acuerdo? Intentó ser un buen chico, dejó de cometer homicidio, consiguió un buen trabajo estable... pero luego secuestraron a Draco, la razón de su vida, lo único que le impedía perder toda cordura. Es hora de que vuelva a lo que sabe hacer mejor. Encontraría a Draco, y mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. [Harco]
1. Capítulo 1

**Autora**: shedevil628

**Advertencias**: Horror. Mención de violación y tortura. Dark!Harry.

**Secuela** de **Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

**Capitulo 1**

Harry estaba con su compañero John. Rabia quemaba a través de él, sentía como si alguien hubiese encendido la maldición _Fiendfyre_ dentro de él. Observó cómo el Sanador declaraba a la joven de dieciséis y al pequeño de siete años muertos. Las hermanas de ambas niñas estaban desaparecidas, dos niñas, once años, Adelaide y Ariel. Había pruebas de que todas las niñas habían sido violadas antes de ser asesinadas o secuestradas. La ira por lo que había pasado habría pasado en otras condiciones… pero ahora tenía una hija. La rabia ni siquiera se acercaba a explicar el cómo se sentía —Vamos, chico, tenemos que volver a la Secretaría— Harry le dio una leve sonrisa a su compañero mientras le seguía fuera de la casa.

—¿Chico? John, estoy en mis veintes.

—Sigues siendo un niño para mí.

—Eres cinco años más grande que yo.

Eran las 11:15 de la noche y Harry aún tenía cuatro horas para terminar su turno. Salieron a la nevada noche y Harry admitió para sí la otra razón por la que estaba tan furioso; Adelaide y Ariel eran las mejores amigas de Gabriel. Era Nochebuena y él se disponía a buscar a dos niñas y, peor que eso, dos niñas que conocía. Adelaide quería ser Sanadora, Ariel quería ser modelo. Estaba agradecido de que tenía libre el día de Navidad, pero al día siguiente volvería al trabajo.

La noche era terriblemente larga; entró en su casa a las tres con treinta y cinco de la mañana y suspiró al ver a Draco dormido en el sofá. Llevó al rubio a la cama y revisó a Zyla antes de ir a la habitación de Gabe. La habitación de su pequeño Slytherin tenía su nombre en plata escrito en la pared. Draco se había puesto furioso, Harry mantuvo la postura de que era la habitación del pequeño y, por lo tanto, problema del pequeño. Se sentó al borde de la cama y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Gabe un par de veces. El niño se movió —Papá ¿qué pasa?— había considerado no decirle, pero… él querría saber.

—Adelaida y Ariel han sido secuestradas, su hermana mayor y hermano menos están muertos.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Declarados desaparecidos, dados por muertos.

Y fue ahí cuando Gabriel se rompió; el abrazo del sollozante niño de once años reavivó la cólera de Harry hacia Voldie. Sus Mortífagos eran responsables de esto, Harry sabía que lo eran. Y Voldie pagaría, no sólo por los niños muertos, o las que habían sido violadas y torturadas, sino por haber hecho llorar a su hijo. Nadie hacía llorar a su hijo, sólo él.

.

Luego de otra hora, Gabe se quedó dormido y Harry se fue a su habitación y de Draco. Sacudió al rubio, despertándole; la mirada en sus ojos hizo que la primera acción de Draco fuese la de colocar hechizos silenciadores. Segundos más tarde, Draco era estrellado contra la pared, con las uñas enterradas en los hombros de Harry, sus bocas encontrándose con dolosa fuerza. Una ventaja de tener un marido sádico con un trabajo estresante, es que te vuelves muy bueno con los hechizos silenciadores. El próximo movimiento los llevó a la cama, sin preparación, sin lubricante. Felicidad masoquista llenó al rubio —Dios… es como el maldito nirvana— tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás por el éxtasis, con la espalda arqueada en un ángulo impresionante.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—Estamos enfermos como el infierno ¿no?

—¿A quién le importa?— Draco se inclinó y le besó con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio y succionando la sangre. Sexo, sangre, dolor. A Draco le encantaba; nadie podía follárselo como Harry, aunque, de nuevo, nunca había tenido sexo con nadir más que con Harry. Y _nunca_ lo haría. Las exclamaciones se volvieron gemidos y los quejidos en gritos mientras los gruñidos de Harry resonaban por la habitación. Sus fuertes manos dejaron moretones en las caderas y costillas de Draco; Draco dejó cortes sangrantes por toda la espalda de Harry. No había palabras para la felicidad agónica que le recorría por las marcas de Draco, dejándole con la fuerza suficiente para rodar y tomar una poción curativa. Harry nunca se molestaba, simplemente dejaba que hurgara en las marcas y cicatrices de su espalda, las cuales, generalmente, se reabrían la noche siguiente.

.

Navidad llegó. Harry se sentó con Zyla en su regazo mientras abría sus regalos, aunque realmente los abrió con atención urgente y una paciencia infinita. Gabe los abría con su nueva navaja de bolsillo.

—Harry, sabes que iremos a almorzar con Molly hoy ¿no?

—Sí, Drake, no lo olvidé— todos los regalos habían sido abiertos.

—Bien, ¿por qué no llevas a los niños a que se cambien?

—Claro. Vamos, pelagatos.

Zyla lucía adorable con su vestido verde y una franja roja, sus zapatos eran de color rojo con lacitos verdes sobre ellas y su cabello estaba trenzado con cintas de color rojo y verde. Draco había elegido la ropa. Gabriel, por su parte, traía una camiseta azul marino y unos pantalones vaqueros negros.

Molly estaba muy emocionada de verlos. La comida fue bien, un poco incómoda, sin embargo…

Luna y Ron se sentaron juntos y felices viendo a su hijo Zach correr. Fred y George se sentaron lanzándose miradas el uno al otro, pretendiendo que nadie sabía de su relación. Draco hablaba con calma y tranquilo con Molly, Harry guardaba silencio… en realidad no tenía nada que decir. Por otro lado, nunca lo hacía. Draco le hizo cuestionarse sobre el camino que su vida había tomado, si cerraba los ojos podía estar allí de nuevo. Follándose a Draco en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Nadie de quien preocuparse o defenderse, sin su hermoso rubio, sin hijos, sin trabajo. Pero no estaba allí. Estaba aquí.

Suspiró y jaló a Draco sobre su rodilla, colocando la barbilla en el hombro del rubio. Draco giró un poco la cabeza y le besó la mejilla sin afeitar —Relájate, Harry— el moreno hizo un ruido que bien podría ser un asentimiento y Draco sonrió antes de volver a la conversación anterior.

.

En la última hora de la noche, Harry yacía en su cama, con la cabeza de Draco apoyada sobre su pecho. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, haciendo que las sombras bailaran alrededor de las paredes. Se esforzó por olvidar el hecho de que en poco más de dos horas estaría en el Ministerio tratando de encontrar a dos niñas. Puestos de trabajo de alta tensión no eran buenos para gente como él. Ya estaba al borde de ser un alcohólico. Draco se acurrucó un poco más, temblando ligeramente y Harry tiró de las mantas que descansaban en sus caderas para cubrir la espalda desnuda y fría de Draco —Mmm ¿Harry?— somnolientos ojos plata parpadearon adorablemente.

—¿Sí?

—¿A qué hora te vas?

—A las cuatro.

—¿Cuándo estarás en casa?— Draco estaba sentado ahora, su mano apretada en un puño suelto sobre el pecho de Harry, los ojos un poco llorosos.

—No lo sé— Draco lo besó desesperadamente y Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de él, le cabreaba tener que mantener un ojo en el tiempo. ¿Tal vez debería retirarse? ¿Jubilarse? Estaba en sus veinte, con un carajo. Aferrarse a Draco de esa manera, traía de vuelta recuerdos de una época diferente, años en el pasado. Acercando al rubio con las cortinas cerradas firmemente. Compañeros de dormitorio. El tipo de momentos que extrañaba.

.

A las tres con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, bebió un café negro en tiempo récord y se fue por Floo al Ministerio. Otro día, otro asesinato. Una vez en el vestuario, se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió a la oficina creada para ese caso en particular. Dos imágenes de un par de gemelas que lucían inocentes y felices estaban plegadas en la pared; posibles sospechosos estaban marcados con cinta adhesiva cerca. El turno de noche se había quedado. _Pobres bastardos_. Se habían quedado la noche de navidad —Buen día, chicos, pueden irse a casa, ya saben— ojos inyectados de sangre le miraron con ojos lagañosos, con amargura.

—No. No podemos. Hemos estado durmiendo en las literas— las literas eran para Aurores y Sanadores que tenían más de 24 horas diarias y querían tomar siestas en los descansos. —¿Cuánto tiempo va de esta mierda?— les entregaron tazas de café negro.

—Tres días. Desde que las chicas desaparecieron ¿qué tal tu navidad?— Sean Daily, un hombre mayor, que lucía deteriorado. Su esposa lo había abandonado hace diez años, cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba más a su trabajo y al país de lo que la amaba a ella.

—Sí, estuvo bien; Draco estaba un poco molesto porque tuve que trabajar el día antes y después de navidad… pero ya sabes. Los niños estaban felices con sus regalos.

—Bien, bien.

—¿Alguna otra noticia sobre las niñas?

—No— John entró con la cara sombría.

—Encontraron a una de las niñas. Ella está… está en San Mungo.

.

Adelaide se veía pequeña y pálida en la blanca cama del hospital, moretones oscuros debajo de sus ojos. La joven le había dicho a los Sanadores que su hermana había distraído a los secuestradores para que pudiera escapar. Sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando adormilada —Es el padre de Gabby…— Harry se sentó al borde de la cama y sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, lo soy ¿recuerdas a dónde te llevaron?

—Hacía frío… un sótano en algún lugar… ¡no me acuerdo!— lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos verdes.

—Está bien— John habló en voz baja —Vamos a encontrar a tu hermana.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí— John sonrió de vuelta, Harry no dijo nada.

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry observó a John de nuevo —¿Y si no la encuentras?— John estaba a punto de hablar cuando un Auror aprendiz corrió tras ellos —Auror Potter, tiene una llamada urgente de su casa, pero cuando llegamos allí… sus hijos y su esposo… se fueron.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Advertencias**: Dark!Harry. Muerte de personajes secundarios. Sangre. Violencia. Mención de intento de violación y tortura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Se apareció en su apartamento; arrojó cosas, rompió cosas y aún no encontró ninguna pista de a dónde se habían llevado a Draco. Tal vez debería estar más preocupado por Gabriel y Zyla, pero siendo honestos, sólo había fingido afecto por ellos, porque sabía que era lo que Draco quería. Ya sabía que era una persona horrible, pero estaba un poco harto de aparentar ser un chico bueno. Porque él no era un chico bueno ¿verdad? Era un monstruo psicópata asesino por naturaleza. Habría renunciado a su trabajo cinco segundos después de que le dijeron lo que iba a hacer. No le gustaba de todas maneras. Sólo encajaba en su personalidad… reformada. Era el mismo jodido chico que mató a Lucius Malfoy. Sus botas negras crujían contra el vidrio polvoriento cuando salió de su apartamento por las escaleras; en el instante en el que saltó a la calle, encendió un cigarrillo y luego… se fue.

Paseó a través de la oscuridad como un fantasma, un espectro. Entrar a Knockturn era como volver a casa; el frío peligroso firmes en sus huesos, el olor a muerte, la corrosión y el pecado absoluto, llenó sus pulmones. Amaba malditamente ese olor. Se metió en el bar de los criminales más notorios. Diez minutos más tarde tenía a Louie Smalls fijo contra la pared, Louie era una rata. La perra sabía todo sobre todo el mundo —Hey, Louie, ¿me extrañaste?— Louie había sido un testigo importante en un caso para encarcelarlo hace cuatro años; su trabajo como Auror le había salvado el culo. Louie se estremeció, temblando violentamente —H-Harry bueno… amigo, viejo amigo ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo está tu _esposo_?— una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ante la última pregunta. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, su agarre apretándose en el cuello del hombre, acercándole un poco más y golpeándole fuertemente contra la pared —¿Dónde está?— su voz era fría y mucho más áspera, más mortal de lo que se había escuchado cuando había enterrado a Lucius.

—¿Q-quién? Y-yo, uh, no sé de qué- — Harry lo golpeó contra la pared con la fuerza suficiente para aturdirlo por un largo rato —¡Ah! Bien, bien ¡hablaré! ¡Todo lo que tengo es un nombre! Alan Rodriguez.

—Gracias Louie— Louie sonrió, aliviado, mientras Harry sonreía nuevamente de vuelta, sacando la navaja de la garganta de Louie y se alejó. Sonriendo con calma y silbando mientras escuchaba jadear al hombre y trataba de detener la hemorragia tras él. La muerte era inevitable a su alrededor.

.

Alan Rodriguez, director de la versión británica de la mafia mágica; Harry sabía que Louie lo había enviado hasta Alan esperando que le hiciera enojar y que Alan lo mataría. Desafortunadamente, para esa teoría, Alan y Harry ya habían cruzado caminos. Caminó por el callejón controlado por Alan, luciendo en calma y concentrándose en no moverse demasiado. Llegó a un edificio aparentemente abandonado y golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Se abrió una grieta —¿Nombre?— un joven, tal vez trece, llamó.

—Harry Potter— el chico se estremeció cuando una voz cruzó por el aire.

—Déjalo pasar— Harry pasó por delante del niño hacia una oficina lujosamente amueblada.

—Hey, Allie, realmente te dejas llevar— los guardias del hombre se miraron entre ellos e hicieron un movimiento para atacar, pero fueron detenidos por la risa de Alan.

—Tú también, Harriet, he oído que eres un ciudadano modelo— Harry bufó y se dejó caer perezosamente en la silla frente a Alan, situado frente al escritorio.

—Eh, mantiene a Draco feliz y eso…— la expresión de Alan cambió ante el nombre.

—Harry, realmente lo siento.

—Alan, eres mi amigo, pero si sabes dónde está y no me lo dices ahora mismo, voy a matarte— los guardias se movieron, uno de ellos a mitad de una maldición cuando Alan dio sus órdenes para que se fueran.

—Podría saber algo…— Harry asintió y Alan le dirigió una mirada significativa —Una hora después de que se llevaron a Draco Potter, pudo haber sido visto en Italia… área mágica, Greenlace, fuerte de Marble.

—¿Y él tal vez…?

—No puedo decírtelo. Pero… un hombre no puede negar un favor en el día de la boda de su hija, si entiendes lo que digo.

—¿Quién es?

—Antonio García, su chica, Maricel. Es el _yo_ para los italianos— Harry sonrió un poco, nunca había conocido al tal Antonio, pero todos sabían de sus hábitos sanguinarios —La chica se casa mañana, puedo llevarte a Italia, Trasladar a un viejo amigo. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me parece bien.

.

Aterrizó a un metro de la fuente. La mañana llegó rápidamente y se dirigió a la residencia García. Fue llevado rápidamente a la oficina del hombre. Su nombre siempre le daba poder —¿Qué quieres de mí?— Antonio parecía cansado y molesto.

—Lamento tomar tu tiempo, sé que preferirías estar con tu hija, pero mis hijos y esposo están perdidos, fueron vistos por última vez cerca de la fuente— algo chispeó en los ojos de Antonio.

—¿Qué edad tienen sus hijos, señor Potter?

—Mi hijo Gabriel tiene once, mi hija Zyla tiene cinco— Antonio le observó durante un largo momento.

—Hay catacumbas debajo de la ciudad, no son fáciles de cruzar y no puedo escatimar en nadie, pero esto llevaría a quien se los llevó. La entrada está escondida debajo de la fuente. Presiona su mano y se abrirá.

—Gracias.

.

**En las profundidades de la ciudad.**

.

—¡No! ¡Hijo de puta!— Draco gritaba, agonía, horror y rabia goteando por su voz. Zyla yacía en el suelo muy por delante de él, inmóvil. Demasiado cerca —Dinos dónde está Potter y dejaremos que te vayas junto con el niño— Draco pensó por largo rato; Zyla estaba muerta, ellos asesinarían a Gabriel también, él podría morir… pero nunca traicionaría a Harry, no por nada. Escupió sangre en la cara del hombre —Vete al infierno.

.

Botas hicieron eco por los pasillos de piedra; Harry se sentía… frío… enojado. Peligroso. Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido y lanzó una maldición, moviendo su cuchillo a la garganta del hombre, que seguía moviéndose.

.

Draco gritó de dolor cuando le arrancaron una a una las uñas. Lloró, rezando porque Harry llegase por él, con la esperanza de que no lo hiciera. No quería que Harry saliese herido —¡Jefe! Está aquí.

Draco se estremeció. El hombre frente a él se rió con fuerza —Vino a entregarse, ¿uh?— una voz helada, que Draco conocía muy bien, le respondió.

—No— un cuchillo entró en el hombre que había hablado primero. El jefe se quedó inmóvil, pero luego sonrió con una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

—¡H-Harry!— Draco habló dolorosamente, Harry gruñó dando un paso adelante. El hombre jaló a Draco contra sí.

—Buena suerte encontrándonos— y ambos desaparecieron. Harry se puso de rodillas y bramó su rabia; las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a desmoronarse. También desapareció, no sin antes de ver los cadáveres de Zyla y Gabriel. Frunció el ceño antes de quitarse la cruz, considerando a los niños por un largo rato antes de poner la cruz sobre ambos niños. Cayó de rodillas y luego, rápidamente, habló —Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad, en la tierra como en el cielo, danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día y perdónanos nuestras ofensas, así como también perdonamos a los que nos ofenden y no nos dejes caer en tentación, líbranos del mal, porque tuyo es el poder y la gloria y el reino para siempre. Amén. Tómalos rápidamente en los brazos de los santos. No pertenecen a un demonio como yo.

.

Harry se sentí en una tienda de té en parís, observando y esperando. Allí estaba, siguiendo al joven que sabía lo conduciría hasta Draco. O es lo que esperaba. Si no lo hacía… no, pensaría en eso más adelante. Se metió en un motel luego del niño y lo siguió por varios tramos de escaleras. Entonces escuchó a Draco gritar y se desató el infierno. Dio una patada para abrir la puerta, Draco se hizo un ovillo, desnudo y llorando, el hombre que había tomado a su rubio yacía desangrándose en el suelo. Su maldición seguía activa. Sonrió fríamente. —Debió pensarlo mejor antes de tocar a mi bebé— los ojos llorosos de Draco se asomaban desde debajo de la sábana.

—Harry…— su voz era débil y sonaba suplicante. Harry lo levantó y se desaparecieron. Apareció en su destrozada cocina —¿Q-qué s-s-sucedió aquí?

—Hice un desastre, bebé ¿te importa?

—N-no…— Harry mantuvo a Draco contra su pecho y encontró una botella de agua fría sin abrir en la nevera. Se sentó en el mostrador con Draco en el regazo y le entregó la botella al rubio, abriéndola para él —Aquí— Draco bebió rápido, tal vez demasiado rápido. Tosió y Harry le dio golpecitos en la espalda suavemente —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?— observó a Harry con sus asombrados ojos color mercurio. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te amo, así que… no me iba a detener hasta que te trajera de vuelta.

—Debiste haber perdido mucho trabajo…

—Renunciaré.

—Los niños…

—Lo sé.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas— apretó los labios contra los de Draco y el resto del mundo se desvaneció.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Advertencias**: Dark!Harry

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

—¡No puedes irte cuando te plazca! ¡Esa niña aún está perdida!

—John, mi hijo e hija están muertos y acabo de recuperar a mi esposo después de que fue secuestrado y torturado ¿qué te hace pensar que me importan los problemas de los demás?

—Harry… vamos hombre, necesito tu ayuda.

—No.

—¿Sabes lo que eres, Harry Potter? Eres un bastardo egoísta, sólo te preocupas por ti mismo. Ellos tenían razón sobre ti, debí haber sabido que no podía pensar en ti como mi amigo.

—Sí, debiste haberlo sabido— observó la mirada de sorpresa de John y se rió con frialdad —¿Crees que voy a disculparme? ¿Pedir perdón? Lástima, John, soy una mala persona. Supéralo.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces eres un idiota.

—Harry…

—Sólo olvídalo, John, tengo cosas que hacer con mi vida— el otro sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se alejó. Harry regresó a su apartamento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Draco, cuando el pequeño rubio se giró hacia él —Harry ¿dónde estabas?— Draco le miró, con los ojos color plata como solían ser, medio aterrado, medio inocente. Sus dientes blancos nacarados mordiendo su perfecto labio inferior. Harry retiró suavemente los dientes de Draco, pasándole el labio con el pulgar. En su mente se aclaró lo feliz que estaba al tener a Draco tan naturalmente sumiso y débil. Al menos para él —Fuera— besó cada párpado de Draco, manteniendo las caderas del rubio un poco apretado contra él. Draco asintió, dispuesto a seguir interrogándolo.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Mudarnos.

—¿A dónde?

—A un apartamento en Knockturn— miró a Draco, levantando una ceja, desafiando al otro a cuestionarlo o desobedecerlo. Draco se estremeció violentamente, pero asintió con cuidado.

—B-bien…— Harry lo soltó para empacar sus cosas.

.

Knockturn era oscuro, escalofriante y peligroso. Y a Harry le encantaba. Draco levantó la mano firmemente y la mente de Harry parpadeó de nuevo justo después de la muerte de Dumbledore… su nuevo apartamento estaba sobre el río en Knockturn. Draco se estremeció al ver el agua negra. Harry yacía en la cama, fumando y Draco estaba a su lado, abrazándole —¿Harry?— ojos esmeralda oscuro se centraron en su rostro. —Te amo— besó la mejilla de Harry. Harry levantó la barbilla del rubio, besando sus labios.

—Te amo, Draco— jaló al rubio sobre él, colocando a Draco sobre sus caderas, apagando el cigarrillo antes de inclinarse hacia arriba, presionando un beso en los labios de Draco, forzando su lengua dentro. Draco abrió la boca, gimiendo mientras se presionó con fuerza contra las caderas de Harry.

—Ah… Harry…— una súplica celebrada en palabras, logrando un destello peligroso en los ojos de Harry. Le quitó la ropa a Draco, sacándole los pantalones vaqueros. Sus manos sosteniendo las caderas de Draco, ayudando a Draco a montarlo firmemente —Ah… H-Harry… t-tan bueno…— Harry sonrió, golpeando sus caderas con más fuerza; su objetivo usual, como siempre, era joderse a Draco hasta que el rubio _no pudiese_ hablar. Harry extendió la mano, apretando su puño en los finos cabellos del rubio para darle un beso brutal. El rubio chilló de dolor y sorpresa y gimió cuando Harry finalmente le dio la vuelta, jodiendo a Draco profundamente en el colchón. La cabeza de Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, sus uñas enterradas en la espalda de Harry, picando y quemando y ¡Dios! Ardía tan jodidamente bien.

.

A altas horas de la noche, Draco se estremeció; el callejón Knockturn siempre le hacía sentirse débil y frío. Aumentó la presión sobre Harry y presionó su rostro contra el firme pecho del otro hombre. Sonrió ligeramente al ver el tatuaje con su nombre escrito en letra gótica sólo a una pulgada de su nariz —¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Los niños…

—No importa.

—Bien— tenía la escalofriante sensación de que a Harry realmente no le importaban. Era intoxicante a veces ser la única obsesión de una persona, pero también era un poco aterrador. Harry era, probablemente, un sociópata. Se suponía que debía asustarle pero… se sentó y le dio un beso en los labios, le amaba. Harry le devolvió el beso y Draco se estremeció, sabiendo que acababa accidentalmente de decirle al hombre que se preparara para la segunda ronda.

.

Harry había dejado su trabajo en el Ministerio. A Draco no le gustaba mucho el nuevo trabajo de Harry. Era un mercenario ahora. Un asesino a sueldo. Le hacía temblar cada vez que llegaba con sangre a casa. Y ahí estaba el hombre ahora, Harry abrió la puerta y entró. Se quitó la camisa ensangrentada y se sentó en una silla, poniendo sus botas llenas de barro sobre la mesa de la limpia cocina de Draco y encendió un cigarrillo. Draco sabía que no debía enojarse o quejarse, sólo tomó la camisa y la puso en el compartimento de la lavandería. Harry le tomó del brazo mientras caminaba —¿Qué tal tu día?— lucía curioso.

—Bien…— _aburrido_. Había lavado todas las mantas, hizo la cama, aspiró la sala de estar, barrió y fregó los pisos de la cocina y baño. Limpió la encimera y los platos, el inodoro y la ducha. Sacudió todo lo que podía alcanzar y aún pasó gran parte de la parte tirado sobre el sofá viendo las repeticiones de Padre de familia.

—Bien.

—¿Qué tal tu día?— preguntó en un tono que dejaba claro que no quería la verdad.

—Bien— Harry sonrió, le soltó y Draco se dirigió a la cocina para decidir qué haría para la cena —¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—¿Has pensado en dejar Inglaterra?— ¡No! Nunca. Nunca se iría.

—En realidad no, ¿por qué?

—No quiero vivir en el mundo mágico o en Inglaterra nunca más— Oh dios, Harry iba a irse y Draco tendría que ir.

—Pero Harry… yo… no puedo irme.

—Sí puedes.

—No. No Harry, no puedo y no lo haré— Harry se levantó y Draco se estremeció cuando el hombre estuvo a centímetros de él.

—Sí lo harás. Viví como quisiste durante años, ahora vamos a hacerlo a mi manera— Draco parecía a punto de llorar por lo que Harry lo acercó, su tono volviéndose persuasivo.

—Piensa en ello, Draco, podrías ir a un colegio muggle y tener un título; podrías enseñar o ser un abogado. Cualquier cosa que quieras, bebé.

—¡Y-yo quiero q-quedarme aquí!— Draco estaba llorando, no solo porque estaba entrando en pánico, sino porque el llanto siempre funcionaba con Harry. Harry suspiró y le besó la sien.

—No Draco. Te vienes conmigo. De una u otra forma— Draco se dejó caer contra Harry con un sollozo, aferrándose fuerte, gimiendo.

.

La América muggle era algo fresca, Draco tenía que admitir. Seattle era precioso y le gustaba caminar por Puget Sound. El apartamento de Harry y Draco daba al lago y el Pike Place Market era muy agradable también. Había un cerdo de oro por allí, el cual se rumoreaba que daba suerte si lo tocabas. Harry había conseguido trabajo en una empresa de construcción y Draco estaba estudiando para tratar de entrar en una universidad muggle. Se tumbó en el sofá mientras Harry veía un programa especial de comedia y estudiaba el desarrollo infantil. Sabía que Harry odiaba a los niños, por lo que sería capaz de pasar tiempo con adorables niños y mantener al hombre feliz iba a conseguirle el título de enseñanza. Los dedos de Harry corrían lentamente por su cabello, con un cigarrillo en la boca. Lo dejaría un momento para beber un poco de cerveza y luego regresaría su atención a Draco —Harry ¿te molestarías si consigo un trabajo?

—Probablemente no.

—No— la cabeza de Draco estaba en el muslo de Harry y volteó la cabeza para besarla la pierna. Harry sonrió ante eso y tiró de la mano de Draco para besar su palma. Harry parecía tranquilo y feliz. Era mucho más feliz ahora que en el mundo mágico. Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco de manera perezosa. Era una especie de lentitud perezosa del día, hacía calor afuera y la ventana abierta dejaba entrar el aire fresco del agua. Draco sentía sueño, pero debía estudiar… los dedos de Draco se deslizaron por el grueso cabello negro de Harry y lo cargó para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Las manos de Harry estaban frescas y firmes sobre sus caderas, dándole a Draco una presión electrizante. Ambas camisetas fueron despojadas y Harry apretó a Draco contra su pecho, su boca moviéndose con fuerza contra la otra. Draco se negó a perder contra Harry y que éste ganara el control, por lo que le devolvió el beso con tanto fervor como pudo. Harry parecía pensar que era divertido y besó a Draco con aire de dominación total. Draco no era feliz todo el tiempo, pero era lo suficientemente feliz y él y Harry estaban juntos. Eso era todo lo que había querido. Sonrió mientras era recostado en el sofá, el cuerpo de Harry cerniéndose sobre él. Draco estaba feliz porque esta historia había terminado; había contado la historia.

—Así que, ¿eso es realmente lo que pasó, señor Ma-Potter?

—Sí, eso es todo.

—¡Sabes, no te creo nada! Creo que fuiste tú. Mataste a Lucius Malfoy, mataste a tus hijos. Hiciste todo ¿no?

—Sabes… a Harry no le gusta cuando la gente me grita.

—¡Harry no existe, Malfoy! ¡Es un producto de tu imaginación!— el Auror fue silenciado cuando una fuerte mano, tatuada con un trébol, golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa de metal de la sala de interrogatorios.

Draco se levantó y tomó la mano de Harry —Vamos a casa— la mano de Draco tenía un poco de sangre, pero no le importaba; Inglaterra apestaba de todas maneras. Salieron del Ministerio, era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

**Nota final de traductora**:

Sinceramente, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta larga saga oscura. Realmente, sin su apoyo y comentarios, hubiese tirado la toalla hace mucho (créanme, mucho de algo harta a tal punto de no querer volver a verlo... lo mismo le pasó a la autora... sus notas finales lo demuestran). Pero aquí está, terminado y listo para que lo disfruten una y otra y otra vez.

Nuevamente y recordando el mensaje de la autora, **este tipo de relaciones que dicen ser "amorosas" no lo son, no están bien y, sobre todo, no son las ideales. Por favor, no porque algo es "ficción" significa que está bien. Está mal.** La autora así quiso el fic, pero ella misma lo expresó:** busca ayuda si estás en esta situación.**

**Y si conoces a alguien que también lo está, ofrécele tu ayuda; será difícil, pero mejor ayudar y que te odien por meterte a que terminen heridos de gravedad o peor, en la sala del forense (o en una zanja).**

Mis más sinceras gracias a ti, querido lector, ávido de leer un nuevo capítulo; a ti, que dejaste un review con cuenta o anónimamente; a ti, lector que agregaste a favoritos el fic o a mí; a ti, lector, que pasas, lees y recomiendas. A todos ustedes (y los que pasan sin dejar nada) muchas gracias.

And thank you very much to **shedevil628** for allowing me to translate her great dark saga. It's done! c:

Hasta otra traducción... (revisen mi perfil para mayor información)


End file.
